my_own_fanfiction_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
50th Hunger Games
Notable Tributes *Aphrodite Carmichael - District 1 female *Haymitch Abernathy - District 12 male *Maysilee Donner - District 12 female Quarter Quell Since the 50th Hunger Games were also the Second Quarter Quell, there was a special twist that made these Games different from all the rest. To remind the districts that for every Capitol person that died, two rebels died, there were four tributes reaped from each district, two males and two females. Arena The arena for the 50th Hunger Games was extremely beautiful and very mesmerizing to the tributes. The cornucopia sat in a meadow filled with freshly cut grass and beautiful flowers. The meadow went on for miles but ended on the left to a large snow-capped volcano disguised as a mountain. To the right the meadow ended as a forest. To the north and south, the meadow just continued on until it came to a cliff which marked the edge of the arena. Muttations *Flamingo Muttations *Carnivorous Squirrels *Tracker Flappers Dangers *All water and food sources in the arena were poisoned with an extremely lethal poison. The only safe food and water was from the cornucopia and the rain water. *The mountain was actually a volcano that could erupt whenever the Gamemakers wanted it to. Alliances *The typical career alliance was followed. There were twelve members, each of whom survived the bloodbath. Eight members of the alliance died when the volcano erupted. Three males escaped and one female but as they were running off the mountain the girl was separated from the three boys. The three guys went to the forest and found Haymitch. Haymitch killed two of them and the third was about to kill Haymitch when Maysilee shot a poison dart at the career, killing him. The girl, Aphrodite, made it to the final two but died when she threw her axe at Haymitch but it missed and rebounded off the force field at her. *Haymitch and Maysilee formed an alliance after Maysilee saved Haymitch from being killed by a career. The two traveled to the edge of the arena and until there were only five tributes left in the Games. Minutes after Maysilee left Haymitch, she was killed by the flamingo muttations. Placings #Haymitch #Aphrodite - Killed by Haymitch #District 9 female 2 - Killed by Aphrodite #District 7 male 2 - Eaten by carnivorous squirrels #Maysilee - Attacked by flamingo muttations #District 8 female 1 #District 10 female 1 #District 9 male 2 #District 6 male 1 #District 8 female 2 #District 9 female 1 #District 10 male 1 #District 2 male 1 - Killed by Maysilee #District 1 male 1 - Killed by Haymitch #District 4 male 2 - Killed by Haymitch #District 6 female 2 - Killed by Aphrodite #District 11 male 2 - Stung by Tracker Flapper #District 3 male 2 - Killed by carnivorous squirrels #District 2 female 2 - Killed when the volcano erupted #District 1 female 1 - Killed when the volcano erupted #District 4 female 2 - Killed when the volcano erupted #District 2 female 1 - Killed when the volcano erupted #District 1 male 2 - Killed when the volcano erupted #District 4 female 1 - Killed when the volcano erupted #District 7 female 2 - Killed when the volcano erupted #District 7 male 1 - Killed when the volcano erupted #District 2 male 2 - Killed when the volcano erupted #District 4 male 1 - Killed when the volcano erupted #District 5 female 2 - Drank poisonous water #District 9 male 1 - Ate poisonous food #District 3 female 2 - Died in the bloodbath #Disrict 5 female 1 - Died in the bloodbath #District 6 female 1 - Died in the bloodbath #District 11 female 1 - Died in the bloodbath #District 12 female 2 - Died in the bloodbath #District 11 male 1 - Died in the bloodbath #District 3 male 1 - Died in the bloodbath #District 10 female 2 - Died in the bloodbath #District 10 male 2 - Died in the bloodbath #District 5 male 1 - Died in the bloodbath #District 7 female 2 - Died in the bloodbath #District 8 male 2 - Died in the bloodbath #District 6 male 2 - Died in the bloodbath #District 3 female 1 - Died in the bloodbath #District 5 male 2 - Died in the bloodbath #District 11 female 2 - Died in the bloodbath #District 8 male 1 - Died in the bloodbath #District 12 male 2 - Died in the bloodbath Category:Hunger Games Category:50th Hunger Games Category:Quarter Quells